THW Hardcore Championship
The THW (Total Hardcore Wrestling) Hardcore Championship is a backyard wrestling Hardcore Championship as recognized by THW. It was first awarded on May 12, 2007 to Skull Jr.. Background Since it's beginning, THW wanted to award a Hardcore Championship. It originally planned to do this by giving the wrestler with the most wins at the end of it's first year the title. However, that plan was scrapped when it was getting hard to tell how many wins a wrestler had, as this was before THW had a website (the results were eventually archived on the website, showing that at the end of the first year, Skull Jr. had the most wins with 54). After the plan fell through, THW made the Hardcore Title and first decided it on the May 12, 2007 edition of THW Saturday. Skull Jr. defeated his brother Sunomi. Skull had a successful reign (so successful in fact that THW got rid of the 24/7 rule which was originally placed on the belt in September), even winning a Steel Cage Match with the title on the line, until October 13. JG won the title, and subsequently pinned Skull to win the Old Fed Hardcore Title by way of 24/7 rule. After beating Skull the next week in two separate rematches for both titles, Skull challenged him to unify his titles with a match the next week. JG accepted, and on October 27, Skull won the THW Hardcore Title back. The Old Fed Hardcore Title was declared defunct as soon as the match ended, and JG is considered the last champion. Skull once again defended the title valiantly until he was defeated by The Demon on March 8, 2008 in a battle royal that also involved Snipe, Sunomi, JG, and Snake. Skull and The Demon were in a feud at the time, caused by Skull winning the THW Championship from him. For a month, The Demon would successfully defend his Hardcore Title, eventually forming an alliance with Guy In A Box Man and winning the THW Tag Team Titles, slowly turning face. Skull won the title back from him on April 15, shortly before a unification match where he and Sunomi would defend the THW Hardcore and Undisputed Championships against Demon and Guy In A Box Man's THW Tag Team Titles. On April 17, Skull and Sunomi won the tag team unification match, and declared the Tag Team Titles defunct on April 19 as the first match of the 2008 THW Unification Series, where wrestlers would unify their titles (the results of the matches were either one title became defunct, both would create a new title, or the titles became defunct). Skull was defeated by JG on May 19 for the title, and Skull won a rematch on May 26. Title changes became more common after that, with Sunomi winning the title on June 4, Skull winning it back on June 14, and JG becoming the champion on June 18, before a Gauntlet Match was booked on June 23 to determine the last champion. The Demon won the match. On June 25, the title was honored with a match featuring The Demon and JG. The title was declared defunct immediately afterward. JG won the match, and due to his cheating in it, Skull made him defend his THW International World Championship against him to determine the last spot in a triple threat unification match at THW's last show on July 12. Skull won the match and the subsequent match on July 12. The Demon and the THW Hardcore Championship weren't seen again until October 2011. On July 14, 2011, Skull revived THW and the World Heavyweight Championship, resuming his reign from the July 12th match in 2008. On October 6, THW announced the reinstatement of the Hardcore Championship, making it vacant as opposed to defunct. The Demon was re-signed shortly afterward, though the title wasn't awarded to him. This was explained by the fact that The Demon wasn't signed until after the announcement of bringing the title back. After the NBYWA World Heavyweight Championship was vacated on January 1, 2012, a 6-man tournament was booked to determine a new champion, scheduled to take place in April. A third-place match was also booked for the tournament to determine a new THW Hardcore Champion. On March 11, a new design was introduced for the title. In June, the NBYWA World Title tournament was canceled so that a one-on-one match could be booked at the Michigan Wrestling Association's last event on July 29 (after many delays, the show took place on September 16). Instead, the THW Hardcore Championship was brought out of vacancy at THW 23/NBYWA 8. On September 29, Day 1 of the event, Claus Suburbanite defeated The Demon after RPK interfered on his behalf. The next day, Demon easily took Claus down in a rematch. Claus was betrayed by RPK afterward, upset at Claus for "wasting every opportunity given to him". At "NBYWA 9: On The Fly" on September 1, 2013, Demon was finally able to defend the Hardcore Title, against Coalt Williams. The Demon was able to successfully defend his Hardcore Championship, also winning the vacant THW World Title. On May 25, 2014 at "HCW Memorial Bash," NBYWA Overseer Big Lew vacated the title so THW could start fresh later that year. Title History External Links *Official THW Championship History